


breath of fresh air

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Chika, once again, exhibits the property of having little self-control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: i can't multiship riko  
> me: *posts a chikariko fic and a yoshiriko fic within literally 2 mins of each other*  
> :3c

Even though Riko knew that Chika was sick, she was still excited to hear Chika calling her name from her window. She put down her sketchbook and stood, going over to her window and opening it. Chika was standing at her window as well, not out on the roof. Riko decided that that was for the best, anyway; Chika was obviously still sick, wavering in her stance and dressed in her pajamas. Even the way she opened her window as frail, exhausted.

However, her feverish face lit up with a smile when Riko shouted, “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I kept having bad dreams since I haven’t seen you,” Chika replied. Riko could tell by the way she was talking that her throat was sore, and it made Riko’s heart ache. Riko wondered if she could crawl across the roofs and kiss Chika and take the cold from her. Or maybe she just wanted an excuse to kiss Chika.

“Well, you’ve seen me.” Riko’s voice was uneasy; she was unsure how to say what she wanted without hurting Chika’s feelings. Taking a deep breath, she said, “You know, I’ll feel really bad if your cold gets worse!”

“Fresh air is good for you,” Chika pointed out. As if to accentuate her point, she slid the window open even more, poking her head out. Riko poked hers out, too, and when she was a bit closer, she could see the bags under Chika’s eyes.

Riko scolded, “Fresh air may be good, but rest and some cough medicine is better.”

“Riko-chan,” Chika sang, although raspy and tired, “you’re all the medicine I need!”

 _At least she’s still got her sense of humor…_  “I’ll come over tomorrow, okay? Go to bed…and for God’s sake, stop yelling out of the window! Doesn’t your throat hurt?”

“Kinda,” Chika admitted, rather sheepishly.

“If you really need something, just _call_  my phone, or _text_  me…” Riko sighed, but managed to smile. “You’re so weird, Chika-chan. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Hurry up and get back in bed before Takami-san ends up blaming me for your fever.”

They shut their windows together, and Riko went back to her sketchbook. However, even after she picked up her pencil, she still could hear Chika’s voice echoing in her ears.


End file.
